


A Spoonful of Moon Sugar

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But Azsh'la speaks in third person, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marriage, POV First Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: Azsh'la did always have a sweet tooth...





	A Spoonful of Moon Sugar

Azsh'la loves one thing more than sweets; her wife. To whom she devotes her entire life. Khajiit are always up for a treat, but nothing tastes better than a kiss. She brings such bliss, Azsh'la's very own miss. Her name is Ysolda, and Azsh'la loves to hold her.

It feels like young love, as we watch stars above. Laying in the grass, arms around one another. Kisses hover. Wonderful lover.

Azsh'la reckons herself to adventure, while Ysolda stays at home. She isn't one to roam. She worries that one day she will receive word that Azsha'la won't come back. She worries that a piece of her heart may suddenly lack. That's why whenever Azsh'la returns, we lay down in a bed of ferns. Fields of flowers that we stay in for hours. Ysolda smells like lavender and honey, oh so lovely. Hair the color of red mountain flora, we watch the beautiful aurora. 

It still felt like young love. Calculated caresses as the woman undresses. Drunk on kisses, they taste so sweet. On her cheek there are tears, as Ysolda voices her fears. Azsh'la is all ears. It was "you scared me sick" and "don't you dare die."

It was "don't cry."

"Azsh'la will never say 'goodbye'."

It was "don't leave me."

It was "we are meant to be."

Ysolda never thought herself anything unique. An aspiring merchant and small trader, not much money it made her. She does not have the soul of a dragon. Can not cast magic, her story is not tragic. She is not a hero. To Azsha'la, that matters zero. For Ysolda is wonderful in her own ways. Her eyes are alight with a blaze, and Azsh'la is amazed. Able and clever, Azsha'la will love her forever.

And that is why we love. Under the stars above. Outside the walls of Whiterun, only Azsh'la can make her come undone. 

Ysolda is sweeter than moon sugar, Azsh'la reckons. Yes, sweeter than crystallized moon, better than all the flowers in bloom.


End file.
